Tonight, Even If You Can't See The Moon
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Sasakibe Chojiro was never Yamamoto Genryuusai's first choice to be V-C. 108 Years ago his first choice turned down the Vice-Captain position and left Soul Society to run away from their past. The Commander made a promised not to look for them, but that promise is soon to be broken. The Wandenreichs has attacked Soul Society and Sasakibe is dead. Promises were made to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know, I know . . . I suppose to be working on Allure but I have been having crazy dreams about Bleach for some time now. So, I decided what the heck, let's write a Bleach Fanfiction. Now this is my first time doing a Anime Fic so don't kill me, I'm new at this. This originally was going to be a ONE-SHOT, still thinking it might still be but then I thought to make it into a complete story. It all depends how it's received. ********If you guys want more then I'll give you more. **

**T********his story was inspired by the song by Porno Grafitti, Tonight, Even If You Can't See The Moon. It was the ending credit song to the Bleach Movie: Fade To Black. I love the song, so I thought I could make it the title of my story. **I have no beta on this so all mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime Bleach, the genius Tite Kubo does. I own only my original characters.  


**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: First Choice

**THEN**

"Why am I here?" the woman growled at the elderly fool and front of her.

First Division Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai stared down at the raging little woman. He sighed deeply wishing he didn't have to do this. "Your services are needed."

The woman made a noise of distaste. "My services are not available for the Gotei Thirteen." She smiled evilly as she shrugged. "Sorry."

"Ayame," Yamamoto's gruff voice echoed through his chambers. "Don't make this harder than it already is. I could always make you submit."

Ayame fist closed tightly. "You can't dictate me anymore Genryuusai! I left the Gotei long ago. My allegiance is no longer to you. Not after . . . not after . . ." Ayame head slumped as she battled to keep her tears at bay.

She would not go back to the place that brought her so much pain, so much heartache. She couldn't stand being inside the familiar walls of the Gotei Thirteen Court. Memories Ayame thought were buried resurfaced again. She bit her lip holding in her scream. She would not fall into despair again. Ayame had worked too hard and too long to crumble at the sight of him, of the sight of them all.

She had a good life living in the hidden valley outside of Seireitei being a local healer to the people of the Soul Society. Ayame had once worked under the rule of the Gotei Thirteen once upon a time but it was a different time in her life, a happy one. It was a time when she use to be carefree and easy going but things changed. Things always change.

A hand was placed on the top of Ayame's iris colored hair bringing her back from her bitter thoughts. She looked up from her feet to see the elderly First Captain smile down at her warmly. His brown eyes connected with her butterscotch ones. The elder captain missed the little feisty woman in front of him and it hurt to watch someone so important to him closed off and distant towards him.

"Please Ayame . . ." Yamamoto cupped Ayame's rosy cheeks. "Please forgive me for all I have done." The iris haired woman eyes became glassy from unshed tears. "No one regrets that night more than I do. I know you are hurt but don't take your rage out on the innocents that need your help. These are troubled times and the Gotei Thirteen Court need your healing abilities for the lives of Seireitei. You are the strongest healer across every realm."

And she was. Ayame took her medical background from her mother Izumi Fujimoto. Izumi taught her daughter everything she needed to know about healing and herbal medicine. Having three sons that wanted nothing to do with medicine and healing, Izumi was thankful that her only daughter wanted to follow her footsteps. Izumi was valued in the Soul Society and was embraced in other realms for her powerful healing gifts. There was none like her before and none like her after. Ayame was superb with her healing abilities but she would never surpass her mother.

Ayame gazed at the man before her. She hated him with all her battered heart but small pieces still cared for her mentor. Looking at Yamamoto sickened her but at the same time it was a breath of fresh air. Ayame sighed and clamped her eyes shut trying the rein in her fury. She knew she must put her pride aside for her home, for the innocence of Soul Society. Once she settled herself she knew what she had to do.

Ayame face changed from vulnerable to lethal in a matter of seconds. She smacks the First Captain's hand off the top of her head and stood tall in front of her former mentor.

"I will do this." Ayame hands tighten to a fist once again. So badly she wanted to scream. "I will help you save Soul Society. My knowledge and abilities are at your disposal." As she said the words she thought she never say again, her teeth gnashed together speaking such treacherous words.

The elder First Captain nodded his head. "Thank you Ayame . . . thank you for doing this for us . . . for me."

A ferocious growled echoed through the Gotei Thirteen Court. With impeccable speed Ayame dashed towards Yamamoto and kicked his feet from under him. Before anyone could stop Ayame, the iris haired woman slammed the First Captain down to the floor. The power behind the slam made the marble black floor scream out from the pressure of the blow.

The other captains and their lieutenants moved to attain the offender that was causing the First Captain harm but Yamamoto held up his hand to stop their movement. Not liking what the Commander commanded them they moved forward again.

"Don't move!" Yamamoto roared halting the captains and the lieutenants' movements.

They watched helplessly and in complete shocked as the small healer had their Captain-Commander in a choke hold on the floor. Ayame didn't care for the other captains and their lieutenants. She had no problem killing them with ease and the Commander knew that. He knew Ayame would have no remorse taken their lives.

Ayame bared her teeth growling in unspeakable rage. "Let me make one thing clear to you old bastard," she said with every amount of venom she could muster. "I am not doing this for you or the likely hood of the Gotei Thirteen. I am ONLY doing this for the people of Soul Society." Ayame hand wrapped tighter around the Commander's neck causing him to wince in pain. "Are we clear?"

The Commander looked straight in the once warm butterscotch eyes but now steely cold silver. He knew then there was nothing he could do to get the old Ayame back. Yamamoto would have to live with the painful regret of hurting Ayame. It pained the elderly man's heart to watch such abandonment surrounding his pupil.

It was why he let her take him down. He could have easily dodge her attack but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would go as far as to letting her punch him in the face. Whatever he needed to do to take away some of the fury that he was responsible for that was coursing through Ayame's heart, he would gladly take the punishment.

"Are we clear?!" Ayame bellowed shaking the stone walls of the Gotei Thirteen Court.

The Commander nodded his head at much as Ayame allowed him to. "We are clear."

Satisfied with his answer, Ayame removed her hand from the Commander's neck. She dusts off the dust that fell from the ceiling when her voice shook the room. She straightens her cherry blossom kimono and tucks her purple hair behind her ear as if nothing happened.

"I would like to rest now. I have traveled here from my home and it was a long journey coming here. May I take my leave?" Ayame asked firmly but politely. She hated being anywhere near the Gotei Court but it didn't mean she forgot protocol.

The elder Commander stood from the floor and as well brushed himself off. Once he was done, he sat back in his head chair silently rejoicing the softness of his chair. He did just get slammed on the hard floor.

"You may." Ayame went to leave. "But first," The Commander called out making Ayame freeze in mid-step.

She turned back to the Commander looking at him annoyingly. Ayame wanted to leave before she have the urge to burn the court to the ground. She needed to get back to _them_. They would be worried if she didn't leave soon.

"What do you want old man?" Ayame said with huff.

The captains and lieutenants shifted uncomfortable on their feet hearing such disrespect coming from someone that showed lack of respect towards their leader but the elder Commander took no offense to the young woman's slander. In fact he enjoyed the nickname. It reminded him of happier times with Ayame. She always called him old man. Granted he hated the name and still did, but he couldn't help his heart flutter when hearing the old nickname coming from Ayame's lips.

After a moment of trying not chuckle he grunted instead before he spoke. "I would like to see them."

Ayame's blood froze in horror. She took a couple steps back shaking her head vehemently. "No." she whispered.

"Ayame . . ."

"I said no!" Her fear vanished and was replaced with rage. "You do not get to see them! Not after what you did to me . . . to us!"

Yamamoto sighs deeply. "Leave us." He spoke to the people in the room.

With heavy feet everyone vanished from the room leaving Ayame and Yamamoto alone to talk freely. Yamamoto stood from his seat and took off his white captain coat and laid it on the back of his seat leaving him in his black kimono. Yamamoto sighed again then chuckled deeply thinking sighing was his favorite pass time.

"Why can't I see them?" He asked after he settled in his seat.

"You have no right to see them." Ayame folded her arms over her chest. "You lost that privilege long ago."

"I will not argue with that." The Commander spoke lowly.

Ayame was a little taken back. She didn't know he would admit it but she schooled her features leaving nothing but a blank look on her face.

"Ayame I know you don't forgive me and I am coming to terms that you probably never will . . . but," his strong voice wavered from the emotions he held back for many years. Emotions that he wouldn't dare show in front of anyone but Ayame. "But at least let me get to know them while you are here. When you leave I will never bother you or them again."

Ayame stared at the Commander with revulsion. Without a word she walked away from him and left out the court's double doors.

Yamamoto sunk down in his seat. Such poor posture was frown upon but he didn't care at the moment. It wasn't like anyone could see the First Commander slouching, heaven forbid. Thoughts went through the elder's head. Some were bright and happy while some where dark and muddy but they were memories nonetheless. All he had was his memories . . . memories of what use to be.

A crack from the door startled the Commander from his thoughts. He looked towards the door seeing it open slowly. His heart pounded as he seen what entered through the door. His heart quickens as he heard little feet walking on his black marble floor. Twins, one a boy, the other a girl, walked across the room heading towards the Commander.

How badly he wanted to smile but he couldn't bring himself to. He was too in shock that Ayame actually let him see them. The Commander felt something that he thought would never feel again and he welcomed the feeling. It was a feeling of hope. A hope that Ayame's forgiveness wasn't as farfetched as he thought it would be.

The two tiny children made it in front of the Commander looking up at him with curiosity and fear. The twins were holding hands saving each other from fainting looking up at the tall old man looking down at them.

The Commander leaned down to their height. "Hello."

"H-hello." The girl spoke first.

"Hello." The boy spoke a little firmer than his sister.

"It is nice to finally meet you two."

The little girl kept quiet so the boy spoke for both of them. "Our mother told us to come in here to see an old man. Are you the old man we suppose to see?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

The Commander held in his laughter. _'__The boy had a mouth like his mother',_ he thought. The Commander turned to the little girl beside her brother. _'__But this one is quiet and reserved just like her father',_ The Commander smiled at the thought.

The boy looked at the old man smiling out of nowhere. He leaned into his sister to whisper in her ear. "Mother was right, he a crazy old coot."

The Commander straightened up after hearing the boy's brash comment. "You should learn to respect your elders. They hold more knowledge than that big head of yours young one. I'm sure your mother taught you such things, am I correct." Yamamoto scolded the boy.

The small boy had the decency to look ashamed. While looking down, his little sister looked at her brother's fallen face. She held on to his hand tighter. When her brother felt the pressure in his hand, he turned to his sister and gave her a thankful smile.

Yamamoto watched in awe at the little girl before him. He didn't know why but he knew she would be of great importance in the latter years to come. He felt it in his bones. Looking back at the boy he grunted. He knew the boy would be a pain, but he would be great but nevertheless a pain that he was not looking forward in dealing with.

The Commander turned back to the little girl and couldn't help but smile at her again. Smiling wasn't something the Commander showcased except on rare occasions. He could tell this little one would make the Commander smile more than he was use to.

He got up from his chair bringing himself to his full tall length. The twins stepped back not wanted to be squashed by the old giant. The Commander chuckled slightly but then stopped to look serious. He kneeled down in front of the twins looking them in their beautiful eyes.

"Now, what are your names?" Yamamoto asked.

The twins looked at each other not really sure if they should say their names or not. The little girl looked towards the old geezer and tilted her head trying to figure out if she should trust him or not. With a leap of faith she decided to trust the old giant.

"My name . . ." Yamamoto's head turned to the jittery little girl.

She looked exactly like Ayame but the only difference was her hair and the complexion of her skin. The same could be said about her twin brother. Both skin color and hair came from their father.

_'At least they have something of his',_ The Commander thought. _'__I would think take everything after Ayame. Her attitude sure did shine through; it was evident in the boy'._ Another smile graced his face.

Seeing the tall old man wasn't scary looking when she saw him smile, the little girl felt a little braver than before. She stepped in front of her brother so the Commander and her was nose to nose. "My name is Minori." Minori stuck out her hand for the old man to shake.

The Commander stared down at the small hand then back at Minori. He slowly took her hand in his feeling the warmth from her skin. The Commander looked at the little one in wonder.

_'Yes, she is a special one',_ The Commander thought.

The though made his smile return this time reaching his eyes making his eyes close. "It is very nice to finally meet you beautiful harbor." The First Captain's voice shook from the pure joy he was feeling when he gave the little one his own nickname.

Outside the door stood Ayame leaned against the wall hearing everything that was happening inside. Her hands were clenched and her lip was being bit by her teeth. Tears ran down her face hearing her little darlings speaking to Yamamoto. Her heart swelled with pride as she heard her little girl talk. It had been a long time since Ayame heard her little Minori speak, not since their father left them.

Ayame looked out of the balcony seeing the clouds moving about and the sun rising slowly. She took in a deep breath of the sun kissed air and exhale slowly while putting on her sugegasa. She didn't have to like being here, she didn't even have to get comfortable, but she would play nice . . . for now. If Ayame had her way she would kill everyone within the walls of the Thirteen Division for her enjoyment but she wouldn't do that.

Though she was bitter and hateful, Ayame wouldn't dare take her rage out on them. She had many reasons not do such a thing. She turned to the cracked opened door seeing her son talking animated with the old coot and her daughter smiling at her twin's enthusiasm. A genuine smile plastered on the mother's lips. The many reasons she thought about before suddenly shrunk down to only two.

**- H-**

**108 Years Ago From the NOW**

The wind blew soundlessly in the trees. Everything was dark and grey but yet quiet. She liked the quiet. She always was a quiet person, so it would only make sense to like the quietness around her.

Minori stares out the window from her wooden home that her mother passed down to her before she died. She watched the clouds rolling in the sky. She could tell it was about to rain. She took a deep breath of the wet air. She loved the rain. She loved the sound that it makes when the little droplets land on her window. She loved to watch how the grass stands attention when the rain leaks from the sullen clouds. She loved the rain hitting her warm skin making her feel the brief chill from it. But most of all Minori loved the rain because when the downpour rains down on her, no one would notice her tears. She realized this fact on the rainy grey morning like this one while looking over her mother's grave. Yes, Minor loved the rain.

But today she wasn't crying. She was at peace. She stuck her hand out the window letting the coolness from the air and wet rain caress her hand. Minori leans back on the wood panel and closed her eyes letting the rain lullaby her to sleep like it always did.

A weak crackle came from the tree line of her home causing Minori's eyes to snap open. Her eyes pierced the trees looking for the unknown intruder. She smelled the thick air around her. The scent was an old woodsy smell mixed with pine. She smirked as the familiar smell saturated her mind with buried memories.

Minori leaned back on the wooden panel and closed her eyes again. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see your ugly face again." She spoke loudly.

A thump came from her roof and then footsteps leading down to the backyard. Another thump and an opening of door echoed through the old wooden house. The figure stood in the shadows keeping his distance.

"Ah that I did. But you can't see my face. As you can see I am not in your line of view." His weathered voice traveled to Minori's ears

Minori snorted. "Who knew you could be so crafty." All traces of a smile drained from her face. "What are you doing here Yamamoto?"

"I have a feeling you know why." The First said.

"Humor me." Minori didn't feel like dealing with her mentor's cryptic messages. He wanted him to leave her in peace.

"When your mother joined the Gotei Thirteen I knew immediately that she would be my lieutenant. She served me for many years until . . ."

Minori closed her eyes trying not to think about that night. The Commander saw the look of discomfort on her face. He skipped that part and started again.

"Ever since Ayame left I haven't had anyone at my side, hoping your mother would change her mind and be my lieutenant."

The Commander took a step forward but was stopped by a sharpened knife embedded in the wooden floor. He looked up towards Minori relaxed form slouched on the wooden panel. The Commander would have thought she didn't move if it wasn't for the knife stabbed in the wooden floor a few inches away from his toes.

"Keep your promise old man. I don't want to see your face." Minori whispered with her eyes still closed.

The Commander nodded and stepped back into the shadows. "As I was saying it has been awhile since I had a lieutenant since your mother. When she left I had no one and wanted no one. But when she back all those years ago to help protect Soul Society from the Quincy I thought she would come back to my side. Unfortunately, your mother was very stubborn and wouldn't return as my lieutenant."

"With good reason." Minori couldn't help but chime in.

The First nodded his head but continue what he was saying before the interruption. There was no need to acknowledge what was done to Ayame all those years ago. "The higher council demanded I find a new one. I am having a hard time replacing your mother because in my eyes . . . Ayame will never be replaced."

Minori eyes snapped open looking towards the dark living area where her former mentor stood in the shadows. It warmed her heart when people talked about her mother. Sure she was bitter and cold towards the Gotei Thirteen and everyone in it but they said nothing but praises towards her, especially from her first mentor Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"What do finding a lieutenant has to do with me old man?" Minori stared out the window ignoring her the Commander's powerful presence.

"I want you to be my vice-captain." he said with conviction.

Minori whipped her head in his direction. The firmness in the First Captain's voice shook Minori to her core. _'__Was he serious?',_ She thought. Her mind was jumbled and her palms were sweating. Never in her life had Minori thought the Commander would ask this of her. Not after what happened to her mother, not after what happened between her and her twin brother.

Anger washed over her. Her face pinched in a way her mother would be proud of. "How dare you ask this of me?" Minori hollered. "I don't ever want to step foot in that horrid place, ever!"

The Commander shook his head. '_Just like her mother, so stubborn.'_

"I don't see the problem with me asking you this. It was simple question."

"Well here's a simple answer, no." Minori leaned back and closed her eyes trying to calm down. "You may see yourself out."

Minori waited for the retreating footsteps to come but they never came. Instead she heard a chair slide out which only meant Yamamoto was not leaving.

"You're a stubborn old goat aren't you?" Minori asked snidely.

"So it seems." The Commander sat in the chair with his staff between his legs. "It would be a honor for me if you'd be my vice-captain Minori."

Minori snorted. "It's a good thing I don't care about you or your honor."

"You are powerful Minori. You've surpassed you mother, even your grandmother in some ways. Your healing abilities are stable and your bankai is -"

"Don't start on that again! I had enough of hearing how special and unique it is and I have grown tired of hearing such nonsense." Minori folded her arms over her chest as she look at the rain dripping on the window.

"You still refuse to use it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Wouldn't you if what was done to me been done to you?" she hissed. She didn't like where this conversation was going. Minori wished the old coot would leave her house and never visit her again.

"Please accept my apology Minori. I forget sometimes of the . . . incident."

Minori wanted to snort at his choice of words but only nodded. She didn't like talking about her _unique_ bankai. When it happened she promised herself she would never use it as long as she lived. Death could befall on her at that moment but she still wouldn't call on her zanpakto's name.

"Did the pain ever leave you?" Yamamoto whispered.

Minori looked down at her hand for a moment remembering all the blood seeping out. She closed her fist tightly pushing the sick memories away. "It has been gone for awhile. I finally have strength in my whole arm again." The wind carried her small voice in the wind, briefly taking her pain away with it.

The First Captain watched his beautiful harbor sitting watching nothing in particular. She looked different from the last time he saw her. For one her beautiful hair color was gone and dyed in black. Her long beautiful have been hacked into a bob making her look older than she suppose to look. Her beautiful complexion that she took after her father looked paler making the dark tinges under her eyes noticeable. The air around smelled of dead roses instead of the rose and honey smell he was use to.

He knew in the back of his mind it was his fault Minori was this way. He often blames himself over what happened. He couldn't understand why he always let the important women in his life slip through his fingers.

"I was only trying to say you have promise in you. I've seen it the first time I laid eyes on you." Minori kept quiet. "Please think on this. There are many that miss you. Rukia, Renji, even Yachiri miss playing with you." Still she says nothing. "Minori . . ." Yamamoto rubs his temple thinking why the important women that were in his life were all stubborn.

Footsteps stopped the Commander from his inner rant. He raised his head to find Minori staring down at him. The color of her eyes were no longer the color he adored but a steely silver color like her deceased mother once had when she was pissed at the world.

"I do not want to go back to Gotei Thirteen. I do not want to meet old friends. I do not want to take the position as your lieutenant. I do not want to be near you. I do not want to ever see you after this day." Minori body was shaking from unadulterated anger. "I want nothing from you." Minor sneered.

The First Captain sighed deeply but nodded his head. He stood from his seat and looked down at his beautiful harbor he came to know and admire. Without thinking about the repercussions, he cupped her cheek like he used to do with Ayame and bent his head to lightly brush his lips on Minori's forehead.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

Minori clenched her fist at her sides but didn't step away from the affectionate gesture from the First. If she was being honest with herself she missed the old man. She missed his presence, his scent, his deep chuckle, his teachings, and the sweet moments like these. It hurts to not be able to forgive him but she wouldn't be Ayame's daughter if she forgave easily.

Yamamoto steps away from Minori and turn to leave out the back door. Minori couldn't help but to want his presence to linger, even if only for a moment. "Are you going to find another lieutenant or are you going to be a stubborn old goat and not have one for some odd years?"

The Commander chuckled deeply but didn't turn to face her. "If you refused, which you did, I'd had one on standby. His name is Sasakibe Chojiro. I'm sure you heard of him."

The name did ring a bell for Minori but she kept it to herself. "That's good for you then." She turned herself around and sat back at the spot next to the window watching the rain once more.

The Commander took that as his leave. He would keep his full promise this time and never see her second pupil again. It would pain him to do it but he knew he couldn't deny the wishes of Minori, not from his granddaughter.

The Commander touched the knob when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew better to turn around so he kept his eyes on the gold knob.

"How's my brother by the way?" Minori asked in a cold distant voice.

The Commander knew it would come up sooner or later. "He has joined the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen."

The silence lingered in the old wooden home until a dark chuckle came from behind him. Retreating footsteps lead back to the window. "When you see my treacherous brother give him a message for me will you?"

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked gravely.

"Tell him if I ever see him put flowers on her grave again, I won't hesitate to kill him."

A crackle of thunder roared outside and the harsh wind blew in the house wiping the flame from the lanterns in the house. The captain couldn't help but to turn around to see her face. When he turned around it broke his already deceased heart. There by the window was no shape or form but only the glow of dangerous steeled silver eyes. They were the look seriousness and pure hate for her twin brother. There wasn't no if's or but's about it. Minori would kill her brother on sight. The power mixed with hate rolling from Minori almost made the Commander buckle.

As Yamamoto left out the wooden house he let the last of his thoughts be left at the back door of his lost granddaughter's home. When he made it farther in the woods, Yamamoto leaned himself on the tree trunk suddenly feeling weak. He clenched his chest trying to grab the pain from within him.

The trees whistled loudly and the thunder was clapping. The wind roared and the rain slashed at the leaves. Through these heavy sounds the Commander let nothing but the sound of his fast beating heart and the sound of his shaky voice whispering something to nothing but the wind and the rain.

As he walked farther away from the woods he could swear he could hear the wind carrying his last words saying _'Minori'_

**- H-**

**NOW**

The Wandenreich have attacked Soul Society. Chaos was at every corner. The smell of death radiated in the air. It was a massacre. Somehow the Wandenreich were taking bankai's from captains and lieutenants, leaving them helpless and vulnerable. It was hours ago until the massacre ended. Everyone knew they would be back but wasn't sure when. Many of Seireitei have been destroyed and many have lost their lives. It was a ghost town and it angered the Commander greatly seeing his beautiful home he had loved and cared for all his years turn to ruins.

He looked down at his fallen lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro lying before him on a blanket. He was the first to have his bankai taken and the first to die. The First Captain clutched at his staff letting the heat of his rage fill him. Flames licked his staff and then embraced his whole body. A knock on the door came then the sound of it opening. Shunsui Kyouraku entered and Jyuushiro Ukitake followed behind.

They watched by the door the flaming Commander looking down at his former lieutenant and long time friend lie on the floor unmoving. Neither of the captains wanted to speak but they had to give the Commander their report.

"Speak." The rasp of the Commander echoed in his head quarters.

"There have been twenty deaths total. Forty-five injured including three captains and eight lieutenants. There are some severely injured including two captains and two lieutenants. The total of bankai's taken is not certain." Shunsui started.

"We were going to gather all of the thirteen divisions at the Gotei Thirteen Court to find out." Jyuushiro stated.

"What of the Ichigo boy?" the flaming Commander asked.

The captains looked at one another then looked back at the First Captain's back. Jyuushiro decided to bear the news. "He was one of the severely injured. He is barely breathing Commander."

Yamamoto cast his head down willing the firing rage inside him to simmer down. Without warning he walked past the captains through the doors. The captains followed suit.

"Commander may I ask where are you going at this time?" Jyuushiro asked as he matched the Commander's quickened steps.

"I need to see someone." The Commander said in a clipped tone still hurrying his steps.

"But commander we need you here. There are many things to take care. You can't just leave to see someone. Shouldn't Soul Society be your only importance at this moment?" asked Shunsui clearly perplexed.

He didn't understand what was happening. Shunsui never witness such a massacre in all his life. He couldn't imagine leaving after this moment. Not after what those wretched Wandenreich done. The usual calm and collected demeanor Shunsui usually sported was wearing thin. He wanted the rip the ones responsible a part and he swore he would the first chance he got.

"This person is of importance." The Commander burst through another door. "I only need to find where they are." He stopped abruptly and turned to his captains. "I need you to head to Communication Building and find Moji. When you find him ask him to locate Zion 789-4321."

Both of the captains' faces flushed knowing the person the Commander was going to visit. Jyuushiro was the first to speak. "Captain . . . how do you know she will come now? She has no alliance to us, not after what happened to Ayame."

"Commander she will kill you if you face her. Bringing her back here would do more harm than good." Shunsui concluded.

"I disagree. My granddaughter might be bitter, maybe more bitter than my Ayame," Both captains knew for fact that was true. "But," The Commander started again. "Like my daughter, Minori would not let Soul Society be destroyed. She may be cold and distant with us but she loves Seireitei more. She wouldn't dare let this place fall to pieces like ruins beneath our feet."

Shunsui nodded. "So . . . are you . . ." he wouldn't dare finish his sentence. It was taboo to say something so damned out loud.

Yamamoto let a heft chuckle knowing the taboo among the Gotei Thirteen. "Yes captain, I am going to ask her to be my lieutenant again."

"What if she says no . . . again?" Jyuushiro asked with a sullen face.

He missed Minori very much. It was never the same when she left and it hurt him deeply when Minori wanted nothing to do with him and everyone else within the Thirteen Divisions. He also blames himself for what happened with him and Minori. He shook the thoughts away to remain present.

The Commander turned to go to his bedroom quarters to get some supplies. "If she wants to help save Seireitei, then she has no choice but to accept the position and if she still says no," The Commander turns to the captains and both gasped at the sight. The First Captain's eyes turn to slits and the fire within him encased his body once more letting his rage flow through his veins. "Then I'll drag her back!" The Commander gritted his teeth then left through his bedroom door.

The captains lingered at the First's door letting everything was said sink in. It was Shunsui who broke the awkward silence. His face pinched in confusion then turn to his old friend and said, "Who the hell is Moji?"

**- H-**

Deep in the forest of the Spring Gardens a figure sits in a tree looking out at the stony mountains. The sun shines and the wind kissed the leaves and the grass. Everything was peaceful and serene. Minori lies back on this branch with a straw in her mouth gazing at the shaky purple leaves. She tips her mother's sugegasa over her eyes as she closes them enjoying the birds chirping and the smell or irises that were not too far from where she was resting.

Before Minori could drift asleep, something hit her nose. She poked her eye open to see it was a pebble that hit her.

"Hey Mini-chan! Wake up, it's time to wake up!" A voice yelled from bellow.

Minori giggled but pretended she was sleeping. She wanted to see how long they would stay.

"Mini-chan wake up dinner is ready!" the voice called out again.

A few pitter patters of feet came and they were calling for the fake snoring Minori. A smile crept on her lips but she wouldn't dare make a sound. She was having too much fun with the little ones.

"Come on Mini-chan we're hungry." Karin whined from bellow.

"Yeah big sis we're hungry." The smallest of them all, Oka pouted.

Karin and Oka's big brother had enough. He stomped from under the tree to wake up his foster big sister. He knew exactly how to wake her up.

Daichi took a big gulp of air and let it rip. "MINORI WAKE YOUR UGLY BUFFALO BUTT UP!"

Manori eyes snapped open and looked down from the branch she was laying on. "What did you call me Daichi?!"

"I called you a ugly . . . buffalo . . . But-Ouch!" Daichi yelled in pain from a pebble being thrown at the middle of his head. "That hurt Mini-chan!"

"Serve you right you brat!" she yelled from her tree.

"Fine! You don't have a buffalo butt." Minori nodded in satisfaction and lied back down. Daichi smirked evilly. "You have a baboon butt!" he yelled as his little sisters laughing at him.

Manori opned her eyes again and looked over the branch. She growled loudly as watches Daichi smacking his butt, making his sisters laugh harder. Soon after Oka and Karin joined in singing buffalo butt Mini-chan.

Without warning Manori jumped from her tree startling her siblings. "Your dead you brats!" Minori broke out into a run chasing her adopted sisters and brother. "I'll get you little turds! Get back here!" Manori screamed after them.

As she was running a shift in her made her stop abruptly. She looked around the trees to see what it was but didn't see anything. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her bones. Before she could investigate, another comment about her baboon butt made her snap out of it.

"You mangy rat faced children. I'm going to tear you pieces when I get a hold of you!" Manori broke into a run and soon after ran faster when they told she was running like a grandma.

"YOU BRATS!" Manori screamed murder as she tore through the woods to strangle her adopted siblings leaving the bad feeling behind her. She was sure it was nothing . . . it was nothing right?

**So what do you guys think? Keep it as a one-shot or keep going with it. I'm sorry if I spelled their names wrong but there are literally so many ways they spelled some of the original characters names. Believe me I searched and it was frustrating. But anywho, I hope you guys liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Well I put a lot of thought for these last couple of days and seeing that I had some people getting into the story, I decided to make this into a full story. Thanks to all the viewers that gave this story a chance and a special thank you to Blackseal84, cheeseboy1400, strykerhl, and sweetcookies82 for following and favoriting this story. You guys are too awesome for words. I'm sorry it took awhile to get this done. I'm doing this story while doing my other story while possibly doing a third story. I will definitely try to update this story at the same time I update my other story, Allure. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Tite Kubo does. I only own my characters and other creations I made up in crazy brain. This story has no beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 2: Disrupted Peace

Minori finally made it home with her adopted siblings out of breath from running around the open field. Stirring their supper on the stove stood the children's mother, Hana. Hana turned to the silly sight before her. Her children were hanging off of Minori's legs. Minori drags her feet trying to sit herself in one of the seats by the table but the little monster wouldn't let her.

"Help . . . help me dear stranger woman." Minori drags herself to Hana pretending to be out of breath. "These cretins won't let me be. I need shelter." Minori fall to her knees taking the children with her. Giggles were heard all around the home.

Hana shakes her head looking at them on the floor playing around. Hana took a minute to gaze upon the new addition to her family. It has been five years since Minori joined their little family and Hana for the life her couldn't imagine those five years without her.

Before Hana was acquainted with the beautiful stranger, she thought Minori was just another new face in the Spring Gardens. There were many occasions where she had seen Minori wandering in various places near town. At first she thought Minori was a refugee like any other new comer to the Spring Gardens, but soon Hana gathered that wasn't the case.

The second time she saw Minori, Hana took a closer look at the stranger woman's demeanor. From the start Hana knew there was something more about the raven haired woman but didn't know what it was. For the most part Minori was a quiet person. She was never seen with anyone but herself. She noticed Minori was graceful looking but yet mysterious. Her face was soft and angelic like but Hana could see the hardness swimming between the softness.

But the one thing that entrapped Hana the most was Minori's eyes. Though her golden eyes were beautiful and very unique, it was what the eyes held that made Hana curious about Minori. Though the little woman looked young in the face, her eyes held maturity that Hana couldn't fathom to understand. They were weary and they looked they seen so many horrific things. They were cold and dead looking when they suppose to be warm and lively. The newly pregnant Hana wondered what the stranger had seen in her life that made her eyes look so gaunt and beset.

Most of the town people were scared of her, many still are. There were always a new rumors swimming around town everyday about Minori. Some said she was a fugitive escaping from imprisonment while other say she was an assassin. There were so many ridiculous stories that the mother of three couldn't count. Minori seemed pretty plain to her. All the beautiful stranger did was drink and gamble until dark and leave to where ever she rests her head.

Hana didn't pay the stranger hardly any mind since then . . . until that one night. That one night Minori was there at the right time to save Hana. Hana smiled at the old memory. The older woman turned to her espoused daughter. She would be forever grateful for her Mori-chan.

_'Without her'_, the older woman thought. Hana turned to her youngest pulling on Minori's cheek. _'Without her I wouldn't have my little Oka'_. Hana smile widens.

Yes, Hana couldn't imagine a day without her.

"Okay that's enough!" Hana took the curry off the stove and moved it to the middle of the table. "You ankle biting children leave your poor sister alone and wash your hands for dinner."

Groans and moans were heard all around but the mother simply ignored them and told them to march on. Hana moved to set the table as Minori hung Ayame's sugegasa on the hook and went to wash her hands. Soon as she finished washing her hands, Minori helped Hana set up the table.

Hana looked towards Minori's stony looking face. She could tell something was bothering her. Minori face was calm and impassive but underneath it all she was calculating. Through the years together, Hana has became a expert at knowing when something was bothering Minori. It took awhile but the older woman captured ever emotion that ran upon her daughter's face. It was a mother's job to know such things.

"What's wrong Mori-chan?" Hana asked with her head down continuing to set the bowls on the small table.

Minori head snaps up but quickly puts it down. "It's nothing." She whispers.

"You're lying to me." Hana said stiffly.

Minori placed the last chopstick next to the bowl when she sighed knowing she was caught. Sometimes she was grateful for Hana being intuitive but other times it could be downright annoying. She knew herself she wasn't an open book but for Hana she was and Minori would never understand how.

"I had a feeling." Minori started.

Hana back stood attention when she heard Minori speak. "What kind of feeling?"

Minori bit her lip before speaking. She looked up at the person that been her second mother for five years. Worry was clearly written across her face and Minori didn't want to worry her more over a _feeling_.

"Minori . . ."

"I don't know what it was really. I was chasing after the children when I felt a chill up my spine. It felt ugly and it twisted my stomach in knots." Minori closed her eyes trying to remember the urgency cloaking over her when she felt the negative pull. "It was bad," she opened her eyes. "Very bad."

Hana stared at Minori at the side of her face staring at nothing. She knew Mori-chan was present in this room but her mind was gone. She could see Minori's mind racing and fastening together. She seen this look many times but never questioned it. Hana knew Minori had a troubling past. Granted the beautiful stranger never told Hana about it but she could see it on Mori-chan face. It saddens her sometimes that Minori would never let her in, but Hana got over. Besides, the past was the past for the reason. Only the future mattered . . . at least that was what Hana kept telling herself.

"Do you feel it now?" Hana asked.

Minori's face remained trained on nothing still surfing inside her mind but present enough to nod her head to answer Hana's question.

Before Hana could ask anything else, footsteps came entering into the room. Hana's three children kissed their mother's cheek then went over to Minori to do the same. Minori was aware that her brother and sisters were coming way before they entered the room. It gave her time to revert back to her not-so-grim self.

Minori's face lightened up when her little siblings kissed her cheeks. Minori hadn't felt this much joy since she was a little girl. She knew she would love the small children when she first laid eyes on them. It filled the three empty places in her heart that was originally for her father, mother, and twin brother. Minori hated him but she missed him dearly, even if he was a traitor.

Before the familiar ache came from thinking about her lost family, Minori buries the old feelings. She put on a brave smile and kissed her siblings back and motioned the children to sit as she fixes their bowls. Once everything was set, everyone was sitting eating quietly. Minori looks up from her food looking at her new family eating. An unbearable ache came upon her looking at the four most important people in her life.

It weighed down her heart and it burned her throat. The emotion rattled through her, breaking every bone in her body. She was feeling uncontrollable fear. It was fear of losing what she had, the peace, her family. She didn't know why but it felt like this was going to be the last time she would see her family face. Something or someone was going to take her away them, but why? Through all these years why would this fear enter Minori now?

A shift in the wind brought Minori out of her glossy haze. Her ears perked into the direction where the wind changed. Someone was coming. Minori stood abruptly from her sitting position to the window peering out into the trees. She couldn't see anything but Minori knew someone was out there. A hit of déjà vu waved over the tiny woman but she didn't pay the warning tingles any mind. She was too focused on the intruder.

"Minori . . ." Hana called out to her but didn't get an answer in return. The mother started to get worried soon as the mood changed when Minori stood from her seat. Were they in danger? "Minori what's wrong?" Hana voice shook.

Minori ignored her still searching. _'Where are you?'_ Minori turned to the side then back again. _'Where are you damn it?!'_

Heat rose in the little woman's body and it stung but she welcomed it. It has been a long time since she felt this kind of burn. It was the fire blazing inside her that only awakens when a threat was near. Minori golden eyes slowly turned a steely silver as her long nails turn into sharp claws.

"Minori . . ." Hana tried again.

The children were looking at their Mori-chan frightened. They sensed something changed in their older sister that they never seen before. The three huddled over their mother wanting the familiar security around them. They didn't understand what was happening but they knew it was bad. The children never seen their older sister looked so serious, so focused like she was standing by the window.

"Mama, what's wrong with Mori-chan?" Oka asked looking up at her mother. The other two follow suit with their little sister waiting for their mother's answer.

Hana eyes were trained on Minori's back unable to look back at her beautiful children. "I don't know."

Minori was still searching but nothing was out of the ordinary. She began to think she was being paranoid by the negative she felt from earlier. Just when she was about to retract her claws a powerful reiatsu shouted at her. Her knees buckled from the staggering pressure. Cries rung in Minori's ears alerting her that there were her family was still in the room.

Minori turned around to them with her silver eyes burning. Hana and the children gasp at the sight. Hana rendered speechless. Never had she seen such a thing. This wasn't the care free Minori the mother let in her and her children's hearts for five years. No . . . this was someone different, someone too dangerous.

Minori seen the look on their faces and breaks her heart. It breaks the little woman's heart to see them scared the way they are when looking at Minori, especially her brother and sisters. She would do anything to erase the fright and hurt from their adorable faces. It was the reason why Minori kept to herself and never revealed her past to Hana and the children, no mattered how much they begged. She knew she wouldn't be accepted into their family if Minori showed them her true self and her true self was frightening.

Minori pushed down her hurt feelings and steeled her emotions. "You need go to the back of the house. I'm going to go out there and see whose out there." Minori said in an unrecognizable voice. It was cold and distant and it chilled the older woman's skin.

Hana couldn't comprehend what the silver eyed woman was saying. She ignored everything that came from her lips. Who was this person she let inside her home? Who was this person she let her children be around? Was the villagers right about Minori. Was she a assassin? Did she escape from prison? Were any of the rumors true? For five years Hana thought she knew. She though she knew enough about her Mori-chan that the past didn't matter. But standing right in front of her was evidence showing she was wrong.

The powerful reiatsu was getting closer and weighed heavily on Minori's bones. "They're coming closer." she whispered out loud.

Her stony face washed away and was cover with complete panic. Her once silver eyes turned back to their normal gold color. She quickly moves to Hana and the children. It didn't go unnoticed that the mother flinched away from Minori when she came near, but Minori simply brushed the antagonizing thought away. Right now she needed to get her family to move.

"Hana I need you to take the children and yourself into the bedroom. Stay in there until I tell you it's safe to come out." Minori spoke quickly praying Hana wouldn't be stubborn like she usually be.

"Why? What's happening?" Hana asked sternly.

Minori mentally rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. "Never mind what's going on! Go to the back with the children!" Her silver eyes returned making her look terrifyingly dangerous again.

Hana nodded her head and without another word gathered the children. Oka turned to look back at Minori. "Wait mama, what about Mori-chan."

"Oka let's go! Minori has to take care of something." Hana pulled on her daughter.

"No! Please don't! Mori-chan! Minori come with us please!" Oka screamed towards Minori but the silver eyed woman didn't turn from the window, no matter how badly she wanted to. "Please come with us! Mama no! Stop it!" Oka's roaring screams became quieter and quieter letting Minori know they have gone to the back where they were safe.

Minori sighed in relief and sent a silent prayer towards them. When done she hopped out the window and walked to the middle of the field waiting for the intruder to come out in the open. She could sense them a few feet away from her.

They came closer . . . and closer . . . and closer . . . then they suddenly stopped. Minori's brows pinched in confusion. _'Why did they stop?'_ she though. She could feel them right behind the clustered trees. _'I'm out in the open. I know they see me. Why won't they come?'_ Minori made no movements towards them. She knew it was only one person behind they tree line but she wouldn't be stupid enough to jump into the enemy's space.

Her patience was beginning to wear thin on the intruder. Minori wanted to get it over with so she could have some peace, but it did make the silver eyed woman ponder though. She hasn't felt anyone's reiatsu so alarming high in a long time. The Spring Gardens was a quiet place. Sure there was crime, but they were minimal. There was nothing extreme going on around the villages. So who was this powerful being hiding in the shadows? Whoever it was, it made Minori uneasy. First the horrible feeling from before, now a strange and powerful reiatsu appears out of nowhere. The two had to be connected.

"Come on out! I know you're there, I can feel you!" Minori called out to the stranger but she didn't hear any movements. "Are you scared to face me?" Minori's claws elongated and she got herself into a fighting stance.

She heard no movements from the intruder still and was pissing her off. "Show yourself!" Nothing appeared. "Coward!" she yelled again. "Show yourself to me!" Minori roared feeling her reiatsu coursing through her like fire.

"I am trying to keep my promise." A voice called out to her from the trees.

Minori heart dropped as she recognized the voice immediately. Why was he here? How could he be here? Why after all this time? Minori claws retracted to her normal long nails and her silver eyes disappear.

"You did say you didn't want to see my ugly face again. I assuming I can come out now? That is what you wanted right? For me to come out to you?"

Minori's mouth dried as she heard the voice again. She took a step back away from the offensive voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Minori closed her eyes hoping it was a dream but it all came crashing down when she heard the voice again.

"Why are you backing away? You know I'm not going to hurt you . . . even though I would love to, you know for old time sakes." The voice said with a chuckle at the end.

The figure moved towards Minori about to reach the starting of the field. Minori held her position unable to move any farther. Her eyes showed fright and sweat covered her brow. So many things she wanted to say at this moment but nothing came out but voices in her head shouting the same thing at once.

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!_

"Why do you have that dumb look on your face moppet?" the figure stepped out the tree line moving towards Minori. "It's pissing me off."

Minori winced at the nickname. Floods of old memories that she wished not to recollect came to the forefront of her mind. She pressed the hilt of her palm to her head trying to physically press the memories down as the onslaught her mind. "Why . . . why are you here . . ." she asked with her voice clearly shaken. With her dark memories slowing down, she was able to look up at the familiar face. "Why did you come here Zaraki?"

A wide smile spread across the Eleventh Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's face. That same smile that always scared Minori when she was little girl. She hated him and couldn't stand the smug bastard every time Minori seen his face. Every time the man smiled she wanted to smack it off. It was always Kenpachi that infuriated and scared the silvered eyed woman. Today it was fear.

Kenpachi pats the dirt off his shoulders and out his long hair. All the while doing that his annoying smile stayed on his face. "What, no warm welcome moppet?"

Minori didn't say anything to the ridiculously powerful he called her childhood nickname he gave her when she was younger, Minori wanted to claw the captain's face off.

"No? How about you give a hug to an old friend?"

Still he didn't get an answer from Minori.

Kenpachi shrugged nonchalantly not really caring about Minori nonresponsive attitude. "Fine, I never was in to hugs anyway. The sentimental crap always made me want to puke. But to answer your previous question, I'm here to take you to see your grandfather."

Minori eyes widens in complete shock. She shook her moving away from the crazed looking man. "I'm not going with you."

Kenpachi sighed. "Listen moppet," Kenpachi dug in his ear getting rid the annoying itch. "We can do this in two ways. One, you can be a nice kitty and come willingly or two, and I really hope you choose this one, is for me to drag your ass to the Commander." Kenpachi bowed his head in a whimsical way. "The choice is yours."

Kenpachi didn't have to wait long to know her answer. The sweetest sound came to his ears as he heard Minori's claws snap into place ready for a fight. Kenpachi stood from his bowing position with a wider smile that was sadistic and twisted looking. "Number two it is." He hissed happily.

Let the fight begin.

**There's chapter two for you guys. Were you surprised it was Kenpachi and not the Commander himself? Reviews are welcomed of course. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
